Shugo Chara!: Only The Truth
by Pasta.Chicka
Summary: Just a story using my OCs, Kawakami Akiko and Kawamata Eito, where they play the Guardian chairs of Ace and Rook. Yuiki Yaya is not present in this story. Rated T for slight swear words and minor adult themes.
1. Akiko's First Day

Kawakami Akiko looked nervously out the window.

"Mom…," she trailed off.

"Akiko, you'll be fine!" her mother assured her.

There was a knock at the door and Akiko ran over.

"Ready to go to school, Akiko-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, Nade-chan. Just let me grab my bag," she replied to purple-haired friend.

Akiko grabbed her bag and ran back over to Nadeshiko, putting the strap on her shoulder.

Akiko stared at the girl, knowing her secret. Akiko's mother didn't know about Nadeshiko's secret, and Akiko never planned on telling her. And Nade's mother didn't know about Akiko knowing, and Nadeshiko never planned on telling her. It was like Akiko and Nadeshiko's little secret.

The brunette and purple-haired girls left the house, heading to Seiyo Elementary, to Akiko's first day in public school.

"Nade-chan… I hope we're in the same class," Akiko mumbled.

"I made sure we are," she assured her.

"Nadeshiko!" Temari's little voice rang out. The small chara, dressed in a pink kimono, flew out.

"Hello, Akiko-chan," she greeted.

"Hi, Temari-chan," Akiko giggled.

"I still don't understand how you can see her when you don't even have an egg," Nadeshiko mumbled in her real voice, loosing the falsetto voice.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Akiko told her.

Nadeshiko turned to Akiko and smiled. The girls rounded the corner, and walked in the large Seiyo gates.

"Akiko-chan, I have to go to the Guardians. Go to the principal's office. He'll take care of it from there," Nade assured.

Akiko smiled nervously as Nadeshiko ran off across the yard. The brunette just found her way to the principal's office and tentatively rapped her knuckles against the hard wood.

A smiling, blonde man opened the door.

"Right this way," the principal. He led her down to the 4th grade class rooms. A woman opened her class room door, but Akiko just stood in the hall. The principal gave her a little push, and Akiko strolled into the room with confidence.

"Students, we have a new student. Her name is Kawakami Akiko," the teacher said.

Nadeshiko walked forward.

"I'll show her to her seat and help her around," Nadeshiko said.

"Thank you, Fujisaki-chan," the teacher said.

"Come on, Ak- er… Kawakami-san," Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, Fujisaki-san," Akiko replied, smiling.

_I almost called you Akiko_ Nadeshiko wrote on a note later.

_Why can't people know?_

_It might be suspicious. I'm sort, but I don't want to lost my Guardian position. By the way, we're having an assembly later. Make sure you come._

_Okay. Haha. Now pay attention!_

Akiko passed the note back to her friend, turning her focus to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

Nadeshiko scanned over what the girl had just written and grinned at her friend.

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!**


	2. Akiko's Eggs Hatch

Akiko stood before her purple-haired friend, smiling slightly at the girl. Akiko nervously glanced over to Hotori, then back to Nadeshiko.

_Jeez, why can't I just tell her I like Hotori? It's killing me to just keep it to myself… I want to tell her! I guess I'm just not brave enough…_

"Now you can be!" a small voice called out.

Akiko's blue egg flew out of her back, cracking open in front of her.

A small chara with blue hair in pigtails flew out. She had a small pink heart in her hair, and was wearing a white sundress, black sandals, and she had black sunglasses on her head.

"I'm Kokoro, your wish to express your emotions!" the small chara giggled.

"Chara Change!" she yelled, giving a twirl.

Akiko suddenly wore a pair of black sunglasses, with a pink heart on each side of them.

"Eh, Nade-chan…. I have a crush on Hotori-san," Akiko whispered, leaning closely.

Kokoro snapped her fingers and Akiko's sunglasses were gone.

"Eh?! Did you do that?!" Akiko demanded.

"Yuppers!" I'm your Shugo Chara!" the small girl giggled.

"Temari, come meet Kokoro," Nadeshiko told her chara.

The small girl in a kimono flew out, bowing before Kokoro.

"Hello. I am Temari," she said.

"I'm Kokoro," Kokoro giggled.

"Aye-ya-aye," Akiko mumbled, once again gazing over at Hotori.

* * *

Akiko sat in the school yard with the Guardians. They were all working on their English paper. They each had to write a report about a given topic.

Hotori had been assigned wish. Souma had been given friendship. Nadeshiko had life, and Akiko had to write about hope.

While her friends were writing away, the brunette girl was having a massive writer's block.

Akiko yelled in frustration and slammed her books on the ground next to her. She jumped up and began pacing.

"Kokoro-chan! Can't you chara change me and help me write this paper?" Akiko asked her chara.

"No. I can only help with emotions," Kokoro said sadly.

"Everything alright, Kawakami-san?" Hotori asked her.

"Yeah… it's just… I can't find anything to write about!" Akiko yelled.

"I can help with that. Chara Change!" a calm voice said.

Akiko suddenly was wearing a black slouchy hat, and had one red flower and one purple flower in her bangs. She grabbed her book, paper, and pencil and wrote a paragraph before the hat and flowers disappeared.

"Eh?! I thought you said you only deal with emotions, Kokoro-chan!" Akiko yelled.

"I didn't do that!" the chara argued.

"I did," the same calm voice said.

Akiko's white egg flew out in the center of the group, popping open.

The chara that flew out was wearing a black slouchy hat over her white hair, and had flowers in her bangs like Akiko. She was wearing black leggings and white ballet flats. She wore a white tank-top over a purple one.

"I'm Shiori, your wish to one day become an author and be better with words," the small chara said.

"Hi! I'm Kokoro; Akiko-chan's other chara!" Kokoro giggled.

"Hello, I am Temari, Nadeshiko-chan's character," Temari said, bowing.

"I'm Daichi, Kukai's chara!" Daichi announced loudly.

"I am Kiseki, Tadase's character! Good. More minions to help me achieve the Embryo!" Kiseki cackled.

"Listen here, Kingy Pants, but I'm not helping you and neither is Shiori," Kokoro snapped.

"Argh!" Kiseki yelled, and flew off.

Akiko giggled, smiling at Hotori.

"So… your dreams are to express your emotions and be an author?" Hotori asked.

"Yeah," Akiko replied, blushing slightly.

"Sounds fun," Hotori remarked, giving a mischievous grin.

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!**


End file.
